


Your Eyes Only

by Jathis



Series: Rome [21]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Ancient Rome, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Scars, Wedding Fluff, Wedding Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 11:35:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7638523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Prince finally reveals something</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Eyes Only

It was not until after they were wed that the Prince finally allowed Matt to see him without his usual cloth tied over where his eyes had once been. He had been ashamed of the scars, refusing to show them no matter how much Matt asked. The idea of showing him something so ugly about himself terrified him to no end, fearing that he would no longer love him.

He couldn't help but continue to be terrified of this happening as he sat on the edge of their now shared bed, hands in his lap. Techie bowed his head, trying to force himself to remember to breathe as he felt Matt work at undoing the cloth from behind his head. “If you no longer wish to be with me...” he whispered.

Slowly Matt removed the blindfold. He stared at the heavily scarred and inflamed flesh that covered the area where Techie's eyes had once been. He was silent for a long moment and he then sighed, setting aside the cloth. He reached out then, cupping the Prince's head between both of his hands. “Does it hurt?” he asked, gently touching the scar tissue with his thumbs.

“No, not tonight,” Techie answered. He reached up and held onto Matt's wrists, his heart racing as he bit his bottom lip. He gasped in surprise when he felt Matt's lips pressed onto one eyelid and then the other. “Matt...”

“I love you,” he whispered.

Techie shyly leaned forward, pressing their foreheads together in happiness.

 


End file.
